


RWBY Hardcore Anthology

by LowBrowInc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anthology, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Gangbang, Hardcore, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Throat Fucking, Tickling, Vore, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBrowInc/pseuds/LowBrowInc
Summary: A collection of assorted RWBY smut. (Warnings for each story will be included.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. Piercing Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha leads Jaune into a night of sex...until he takes the lead in a surprising way.
> 
> Contains: all the way through, anal, blowjobs, tentacles, vanilla

“Sit on the bed, Jaune.” 

There was no room for argument in Pyrrha’s tone; she’d been horny all afternoon, her body aching for relief, and she was done waiting. 

This had been a long time coming. Everyone at Beacon Academy was fit and at least reasonably attractive (though one exception in the faculty came to mind…), and it wasn’t like she was a stranger to the male anatomy; she’d been to a few natural hot springs back in Mistral, and had seen her fair share of male and female skin alike...but none of those people had caught her attention like June had. He wasn’t only a sweet, goofy person who seemed to genuinely want to be her friend, his desire divorced from her previous reputation, but his scraggly appearance wasn’t too bad on the eyes, either. 

Especially when he just got out of the shower, droplets of water slowly dripping down his toned physique, his not unimpressive cock hanging freely as he toweled off his hair.

For the next week or so after that, she’d tried using toys to satisfy herself, to little avail. She still thought about his member and how it was different from a dildo it would feel pumping through the walls of her cunt.

And now, she’d see the answer to that burning question revealed. 

“...s-sure,” he stuttered, gingerly lowering himself onto his bed. 

...a little too slowly for her liking. 

_“Sit.”_ She gently shoved him down, the bedsprings squeaking slightly from the sudden pressure. 

“Ack!”

“Perfect.~” With that done, she began undoing his belt.

“Pyrrha, w-what are you doing?” he asked, worriedly.

“Giving you a blowjob,” she said. Her face sparkled with amorous anticipation as she unlatched the belt before moving onto the pants themselves. “After that...well, we’ll see.~”

Jaune, for his part, was too shocked by his teammate’s sexually charged behavior to really protest this. Besides, there was a little corner of his mind that was actually eager for things to continue. 

It was just kind of a lot at once to handle. 

Eventually his pants were unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. “...lift your butt.”

Jaume did as instructed, allowing Pyrrha to pull his pants completely off, leaving him _au natural_ for the waist down.

“Oh my, Jaune…~” Pyrrha gasped, his cock presented right in front of her, “why didn’t you tell me you were hiding such a _magnificent_ weapon.~” She already knew, of course, but she’d heard that boys liked it when girls did dirty talk. 

“I- I mean...you never asked?” he stammered.

She giggled at his response. 

Before he could say anything else, she knelt on the floor and, with a gentle caress, brought his cock up to her lips and gave it a soft kiss on the tip.

She could feel him flinch at the touch. 

“Don’t worry,” she assured him, lifting his cock so it was pointed upright. She planted another kiss at the base of the shaft, “this will feel-” Another further up. “-wonderful-” Another just below his crown. “-in no time.~”

Jaune’s only response was to audibly shiver in anticipation. 

Smirking, Pyrrha then dragged her tongue up his shaft, already feeling it stiffen as she licked it. When she reached the top she gave the tip one more kiss before slowly wrapping her lips around the crown, humming in pleasure. Then keeping her eyes locked with Jaune’s, she started bobbing her head back and forth, going “gluck, gluck, gluck!” as the head of his cock scraped against the back of her throat. It was definitely bigger than she’d anticipated, and it continued to grow the more she sucked on it. She almost started having second thoughts.

Her aching body shoved those thoughts back down immediately. 

Jaune, meanwhile, was struggling not to bust a nut immediately from Pyrrha’s ministrations. While this was the first time someone had actually...tended to him like this. Sure, he’d jacked off every now and then, but this! This felt so much better than his hand ever had!

“ _Hah...Pyrrha_ …!” he groaned. The combination of her soft lips and saliva coating his dick was sending what felt like electrical pulses through the rest of his body every time she bobbed her head. His cock kept getting stiffer the longer this went on, and it was becoming a barrow for him to not bust his load. 

And he was steadily losing that battle. 

“Pyrrha... _Nnnng_!...I’m gonna... _I’m gonna_ …!”

“ _Muh?_ ” she asked, muffled by the cock down her throat. She pulled back, letting Jaune’s cock pop out of her mouth. 

However, before she could ask what he was trying to say, it happened; the sensation of her lips brushing past his crown had been the straw that broke the camel’s back, and Pyrrha was suddenly hit in the face with Jaune’s spunk. She reflexively flinched back as ropes of cum shot out and draped themselves across her face. She tried to catch some of it in her mouth like she’d seen done in videos, but the damage was already, her face looking like it had been covered in melting ice cream. 

Jaune eventually stopped cumming, panting as he leaned back on the bed. 

“Hah…hah... _ohmygod, Pyrrha_...that was…!”

Pyrrha, for her part, was still dealing with all the spunk covering her face. She’d been expecting Jaune to ejaculate at some point- that was just what men did- but he’d just spurted out a literal _gallon_ of cum just now! Even the porn stars she’d watched during her research hadn’t come this much! Not to mention the rather impossible to ignore the smell, which smelled a bit like very weak chlorine. 

Paradoxically, it tasted much sweeter than it smelled. She’d expected it to taste saltier, but it didn’t! It was almost sugary, like a cake glaze. ...she might actually get addicted to this.

And from the looks of things, Jaune’s dick was still erect. (Maybe it was a side effect of his abnormally large reserves of Aura?) Which, fortunately, meant that he had more cum to spare. 

Speaking of, there was still a bit of the white stuff hanging from the tip of his cock…

“Well,” she said, quickly lapping the semen up, “...how was it?~” 

“...hah...it was...amazing,” he planted, “...where did you learn how to...?”

She shrugged, “I make productive use of my spare time.” Then she leaned back, rubbing her panties as she spread her legs open, a damp spot forming on the front. “Speaking of being productive...I think it’s time to see how well you can use your sword on me.~”

Jaune visibly gulped, his eyes going wide a moment later when she started to slip said panties off.

His cock seemed to twitch in anticipation once her pussy was on display, and Pyrrha could swear there was a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

_Good.~_

“Go on, Jaune...stick your cock into my _wet, dripping pussy_...~” To drive the point home, she reached down and spread her folds apart, exposing the moist walls of her vaginal canal to her crush. She shivered a bit from excitement, eagerly awaiting the feel of his throbbing, nine-inch dick inside her. “Don’t be shy.~” 

To his credit, Jaune wasted no time in accepting Pyrrha’s invitation. He practically leaped from the bed, looming above her with barely restrained lust in his heavy breathing. He positioned himself over the red-haired Huntress, trying to line his cock up properly before plunging it into her dripping cunt. Once, twice he tried to penetrate her solely by thrusting his hips, only to miss his target and rub his shaft on her crotch inside. 

Pyrrha put a hand against his chest. “Hold on, let me help.” Then she reached down and gently took hold of his cock again, guiding it into her snatch, burying it to just past the head. _“Ahhhhh...!~”_ she moaned at the warm flesh entering her; it was only the tip, but for some reason, she already felt close to cumming. It probably had something to do with how different a real dick was from the toys she typically used, but she was still reeling too much from the initial wave of pleasure to really care why. “Oh my!~ ...Jaune-”

His first thrust rammed his dick in the rest of the way, pushing it so far that she could swear that it was bumping into her cervix. Even more intense waves of pleasure washed through her body, threatening to completely overwhelm her brain with ecstasy. 

For a moment the only sound either of them made was their respective panting from the experience. 

“Fuck...,” Jaune panted, “this feels incredible...!”

“Yes, it does...,” Pyrrha agreed. Her chest heaved, already starting to feel out of breath despite the relatively little that had been done so far. “Please, keep going...I want to keep feeling your cock inside me...~” 

“Ok then...here I go...!” He started bucking his hips, slowly at first before finding his rhythm. 

Pyrrha felt like she was on Cloud 9 right now. The friction of her teammate’s cock pumping in and out of her moist snatch was positively overwhelming and threatened to mentally break her. Seriously, she’d heard sex felt amazing, but this was turning out way better than expected! With every thrust she could feel his cock slam into her cervix, threatening to break through every time. It was the weirdest form of Edging she could think of, but _goddamn_ did it make her want to cum! 

“ _More...more!_ ~” she wailed, “Don’t stop, Jaune; don’t stop pounding me with your cock until I fucking cum!~” She started pulling her top off, leaving her ample breast fully on display, her nipples already stiff. “Go on...play with them...~”

He evidently didn’t need to be told twice, because he wasted no time in leaning forward to play with Pyrrha’s breasts. He grabbed the left one, somewhat clumsily kneading it around as he sucked directly on the right. At the same time, this new position seems to cause his cock to slam into her stomach, somehow feeling even larger than before. It was clear even to her that Jaune had little to no technique, yet despite that her pleasure seemed to double with this new avenue of stimulation, dominating her mind with thoughts solely of reaching her climax. 

“Jaune... _Jaune!_ ~” she moaned, abandoning the dirty talk; both her mind and body were only focused on one thing right now, so this was all she could manage.

“Pyrrha!” he grunted, his hips going like a jackhammer, “I’m...I think...I think I’m gonna cum soon...!”

“ _Do it!_ ” she cried out, “ _I want you to fill me up with your cum!~_ ” Then she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them in place so he couldn’t pull away before she wanted, “ _Cum inside me, Jaune!~_ ” Same as the last time, he obliged almost immediately. For a moment his cock grew hard as steel before he shot his steamy load deep into her pussy, grunting as he did. 

Pyrrha, for her part, also climaxed as her vaginal canal was filled with the scraggly Huntsman’s spunk. Her back arched, and the moan she let out was the lewdest, most sexually charged noise she’d ever made in her life; every cell of her body felt like it was on fire, and for a moment she felt as though her soul had detached from her body.

Jaune continued cumming as he pulled out, ropes of viscous, while fluid spraying over Pyrrha’s naked body, which ended up adding to the spunk already coating her face before he finally stopped. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he panted, “Pyrrha, that was- ...Pyrrha?”

The red-haired girl was laying spread eagle on her back, arms stretched out over her head, making little bubbles in the cum covering her mouth as she panted in the aftermath of the experience.

“ _Mleh..._ ~” she moaned breathily, her lips upturned in a stupid grin.

Jaune started to worry he may have gone too far. 

“Pyrrha, are you ok?” He asked, “I didn’t do something wrong, did I?”

Thankfully, as Pyrrha’s ecstasy faded, rational thought began to return to her. “Uh-huh...I’m fine, Jaune.” She took a second to lick cum from her lips, savoring its taste. “It was just a bit more... _intense_ than I was expecting.”

“Thank God,” he sighed, reclining back; this revealed that, miraculously, his cock was still rigid despite cumming twice. 

“My god, Jaune!” she gasped, “How can you still be erect after all that?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted, “it always took me a while to finish mast- I mean...I never noticed before...” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

Pyrrha could only stare at him in amazement.

She sat up. “Are you...do you need some help to relieve that...?”

“I mean...kinda?” he admitted. “Actually...do you think maybe we could...try anal?”

Anal? Well, she wasn’t opposed to the idea. Granted, the most she’d ever done herself was a bit of light teasing, and there was one time when she’d be experimenting and her girlfriend at the time had rimmed her one night...but she’d never actually done anal properly. For some reason, it just seemed...weird to her.

But, if it was with Jaune...and he was looking really eager to boot...

“Alright...” She turned around, bending over on her hands and knees; her pussy still throbbed a bit, a bit of cum dripping out as she presented herself to her rigid teammate. “J-just...be gentle? This is the first time I’ve actuall _EEEEEEEEEEE!!!_ ” she squealed as she felt Jaune ram his cock right into her ass, forgoing all preamble as he began pounding away at her tight hindquarters. She nearly face-planted with how sudden her anal intrusion was, but, similar to before, whatever pain she felt was quickly overtaken by pleasure as her anal cavity was probed again and again and again. 

“Hah...hah... _Jaune_...,” she panted, trying to keep herself steady against the force of his thrusts, “I...I said... _hah...HOH_...!~” Try as she might, her mind was too distracted by the feeling of Jaune’s cock pounding into her ass to form proper sentences right now. It actually felt like the crown was starting to rub into her stomach now...was that normal for anal sex?

Fuck it, she didn’t care; it felt so fucking good that she didn’t dare question it, lest her sexual high disappeared. 

“Oh god, _fuck_!~” Pyrrha moaned, “ _Mmmmm_ , fuck my ass, Jaune; _pump your cum into my fucking stomach_...!~” And it felt like that would actually happen, too. With every thrust he made, it felt like his dick traveled a little bit farther, going up her ass until it reached past her stomach.

It only dawned on her that this was any sort of unusual when it felt like someone was punching her in the chest. 

“ _Nng_! ...Jaune? I think- _Oof_! -something’s... _hah_!” 

With the constant sensation of her chest feeling like Yang was using it as a punching bag, it was quite difficult to actually get a sentence out. Pyrrha looked down, expecting to find a shoe or something on the floor, but to her surprise, she found nothing that could have been bumping into her, just the floor.

But...it couldn’t be...could it? 

No, it was impossible... _right_?

Her question went unanswered as Jaune suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled them back, lifting her upper body off the floor, his thrusts continuing at the same, steady pace all the while. Now though, with this new position achieved, now it felt like something was slamming into the back of her throat.

“ _Jaune...Jaune...!_ ” she choked out with every slam. It somehow wasn’t painful, which was par for the course so far, but this was the first time since they’d started fucking that Pyrrha could say she felt uncomfortable; whatever was going on right now was something she hadn’t been remotely expecting, and was definitely outside of her own, meager sexual experience. 

She tried to look behind her, to somehow wordlessly let her partner know to let up a bit. But...Jaune had changed. Granted, he still looked like the same scraggly haired boy she’d fallen for, and he still looked mostly human. 

Except...his eyes now glowed a sickly green color, much different than his usual blue orbs. He also seemed to be drooling a lot. Like, an unhealthy amount of drool. Like a “Nora admiring a stack of fresh pancakes” amount. And all his grunts sounded much more gurgly than Pyrrha remembered. And most telling of all was his arms. They looked normal at his shoulders, but instead of hands he now had a small mess of tentacles that were holding onto her own arms, each with a slightly green parlor to it. Pyrrha wanted to say something about this, to let Jaune know what was happening to him, but she was only able to glance behind for a scant moment before she felt her head being forced to look ahead as The Something burst into and steadily encroached up her throat, all but locking it in place. She felt like she was going to vomit, and in a way, she did a few seconds later as a very engorged head of a penis pressed its way through her lips, sticking out of her mouth a good five inches and forcing her jaw open.

If she weren’t staring at the proof that she’d been impaled on her teammate’s cock, she wouldn’t have believed it. She also couldn’t really fathom how this whole action hadn’t killed her, but that thought was safely lodged in the back of her mind as Jaune kept pumping his now monstrous cock through her body. Apart from Jaune’s gurgling and the sounds of his hips slapping against her ass, the only other noise of note in the room was the muffled “ _gluck gluck gluck!_ ” noises that Pyrrha made. 

By now, Pyrrha had just resigned to what was happening to her, hoping that it wasn’t going to last much longer. For some odd reason, she still felt aroused by the whole ordeal, and apart from the stiff rod of flesh sticking through her body making it impossible to bend her neck or torso in any way, there was hardly any discomfort. It was difficult to tell, but her pussy was probably still dripping, even if it wasn’t receiving any direct attention. Her entire body still felt afire from before, but it was getting a bit uncomfortable needing to breathe exclusively through her nose since Jaune’s massively engorged cock was currently plugging up her throat. 

It was almost an alien sensation, feeling the rod of meat plunged through her entire body at once...

“ ** _Hrrrg...,_** ” Jaune gurgled, increasing his pace, “ ** _Pyrrha...I think I’m gonna cum...!_** _"_

_Oh, thank the Brothers...!_ She was eager to be done with all of this; between Jaune’s seemingly massive reserves of sexual energy, and now the impalement via her ass, her own sexual appetite was more than satisfied for the next month, if not more so. 

As his pace increased, she could feel him getting more rigid against her insides. Any second now he was going to cum-

Then, with no warning, Pyrrha felt something slimy plunge itself into her cunt and start furiously pumping.

Well, there was no question any more; she was definitely still aroused, especially when she started spraying her own juices onto the floor as she orgasmed, her screams of ecstasy just barely noticeable thanks to cock plugging her mouth up.

Speaking of which, she could tell Jaune was going to cum soon as his ridiculously huge cock started to vibrate heavily against her organs, sending yet another unfamiliar sensation coursing through her limp body; this was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back. Her already amorous state, Jaune’s cock skewering through her entire body, the new appendage keeping her constantly orgasming, and now the vibrations as he was about to cum were easily threatening to completely overwhelm her mind to the point where she was almost certain she would lose consciousness soon. 

Thankfully everything reached a head before that happened; a veritable geyser of cum shot out of the tip of Jaune’s cock, shooting straight across the room and onto the far wall, while at the same time Pyrrha could once again feel something warm being pumped into her womb, her own fluids still spraying the floor. This lasted a good fifteen seconds before she felt the second appendage pull out of her cunt, the cum geyser dying out to only a trickle as Jaune’s pumping slowed to a stop. 

Her arms went limp (no surprised why they were like that now) as Jaune left her go, causing her to slid forward on his cock until it popped back in her mouth and slid down her throat again, face planting into the small pool of cum from the final throes of his ejaculation. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute from the whole experience, causing her to pant heavily as her body slowly slid off her teammate’s cock. 

Apparently, this whole ordeal had actually managed to deplete Jaune’s energy as well since he was also panting, no longer sounding gurgly. 

“ _Hah...hah..._ that was...,” he panted, another couple seconds passing before he noticed Pyrrha laying on the floor, her pussy and ass still gaping from the epic level fucking she’d just endured. _“Pyrrha!”_ He immediately knelt by her face, almost skinning his knees in the process. “Pyrrha, are you alright? Uh...blink twice if you understand me!”

She turned her head upward, her emerald eyes still a bit unfocused as she slowly came down from her high. “Uh-huh...,” she said breathily, “just _fiiiiiiine_...~” 

Seeing that his Teammate was still recovering, he scooped her up in his arms la pieta (unbothered by how covered in his own cum she was) and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down on it. “I’m really sorry if I went overboard...I didn’t hurt you at all, did I?”

“ _No...,_ ” she mewled, “I don’t think so...” She reached out weakly for Jaune’s arm. “Lie down next to me... _please...?_ ~” 

He let out a sigh of relief, then joined Pyrrha on the bed, gently wrapping an arm around her. 

“So,” she said after a minute of pleasant silence, “...how long have you been able to do... _that_?”

“I mean...before tonight, not at all.”

“Really? ...well...do you have _any_ idea why you can...alter your body like that?”

“Still no; I haven’t been exposed to radiation or been bitten by any mutated animals...”

Pyrrha chuckled softly, curling up against her teammate’s bare chest. “Well, maybe it was something you ate...?” She meant it as a joke, but the look on Jaune’s face told her she might have somehow hit upon the truth. “...what was it?”

“Well...it’s only a guess, but...remember when Pumpkin Pete’s changed their recipe?” She nodded. “I got sick for about a week after I had a bowl of them...but after that, they tasted fine. My mom thought it might have just been a bad batch that gave me a stomach bug.”

“...and you think that might have been responsible somehow?”

“Yes? No...maybe? It’s the only thing I can think of.”

She turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Regardless, you should probably learn how to control it, or else you’ll end up wearing me around Beacon the next time this happens.~” 

He gulped. “...you mean...?”

“Maybe we’ll work up to full body penetration, try some less... _extreme_ things first.~”

“...you want to do it again?”

“I mean...,” she shrugged, “it wasn’t painful, per se...but not something I’d willingly try on the first date.” Then she glanced out at the rest of the room. “...we should probably clean this up before Nora and Ren get back, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Jaune sighed once more. “I’ll set the alarm...

_fin._

_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_


	2. Voracious Maneater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on vacation in Mistral, Team RWBY hears about a rare plant that's able to give them a unique sexual experience. (Based on the comic "RWBY VRGI time 2" by Aya Yanagisawa.)
> 
> Contains: vore, tentacles, futa, yuri

**Prologue**

“ _ Are we there yet? _ ” Weiss griped as Team RWBY trudged through one of the more tropical areas of Mistral, “I didn’t think our vacation would involve so much trailblazing...”

“I think this is the trail.” Yang tapped the map they were given. “And you gotta admit this isn’t the  _ worst _ path served ever had to follow, right?”

“ _ Technically _ no...but considering we’re supposed to be relaxing right now, this makes me wonder if we shouldn’t have just stayed in Vale and gotten a hotel room for a week.” Her combat skirt chose that particular moment to get snagged on a patch of prickly vines. “ _ Rrrgh! Stupid flora...! _ ”

Fortunately, Blake was right behind her and cut the heiress free with a quick swipe of Gambol Shroud. 

“You OK?” she asked. 

“Aside from the layer of sweat I’m accumulating...yeah. Thanks, Blake.”

“No problem.” Then the Faunus turned to Yang, “So how much farther do we need to go, anyway?”

“It should be just up ahead,” the blonde said. “Why, getting impatient?~” 

“...maybe a little.” There was a faint blush on Blake's face. “But also, I think your sister is getting tired. 

Right on cue, Ruby yelped as she nearly tripped over a small, fallen branch, some nearby birds taking flight at the sudden commotion.

“I see your point.  _ Yanging _ in there, Sis?”

She was met with an emphatic groan from the young team leader.

“If I die before we get there...will someone punch Yang for me?”

“We would have done that anyway,” Weiss said, both her and Blake shooting Yang an unamused look. (The blonde gave a melodramatic, offended gasp.)

Thankfully, the map was accurate; five minutes later the girls reached the marked clearing. It was quite picturesque, with colorful flowers dotting the open ground and even a small waterfall off to the side that emptied into a pool. And in the very middle of the clearing was the reason Team RWBY journeyed out here in the first place: three meters tall, with numerous, thin stalks growing from a bulbous base, and a much thicker central stalk that seemed to end in an elongated mouth with puffy, green lips. None of them could remember what the worker at the resort said it’s scientific name was, but apparently, everyone just called it the Voracious Maneater.

“OK, let’s make sure we have everything.” Yang set the backpack she’d been previously given on the ground at the edge of the clearing and started removing its contents. “Aphrodisiacs...check.” She put four small bottles on the ground. “Location beacon...check.” A device with a transmitter antenna for when they wanted to eventually head back to the resort. “Barf inducer...” She pulled out a small corded bracelet with one prominent, chalk-like bead on it. “Check and double check. Who wants to wear this?”

“I will,” Ruby offered, weakly raising a hand, already shimmying out of her skirt.

Weiss was doing the same next to her. “Just give me a moment to wash all this sweat off before we get started; I feel like I’m wearing a second skin right now...”

“Suit yourself.”

_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_

**Yang.**

“Alright, girls,” she said, “who’s ready?~” 

All four girls were standing in front of the carnivorous plant, stark naked, the empty bottles of aphrodisiac in a pile next to the backpack. 

“I am,” Weiss answered.

“So am I,” Blake said. She and Weiss were standing shoulder to shoulder, fingers interlocked on one hand.

“Yeah, same here.” Ruby was standing next to her sister, her seven-inch cock stiff with anticipation of the experience. 

“Perfect! I guess I’ll start things off, then.” She stepped forward, rubbing a hand on the plant’s “head”. “ _ Hope you’re hungry, Mr. Plant.~ _ ” 

Since they’d taken their aphrodisiacs the plant had slowly come to life, it’s “head” perking up and following them around. At Yang’s touch, its mouth began to open up, a tongue-like appendage snaking out. It dragged the tongue up Yang’s torso, sending tingly shivers down her spine as it rubbed her damp pussy and between her impressive breasts. 

_ “Hah-ah-ah-ah-ah...~” _ she moaned.

The rest of its stalks also seemed to come to life, but none of them bothered with Yang. (She could almost make out a couple of them heading toward Ruby, but it was in the corner of her vision and she had more important things to worry about.) Instead, the mouth opened wider, bearing down on Yang’s head, slowly eclipsing it. A part of her wasn’t thrilled at what this whole process would do to her hair (which she took great pains to care for, thank you very much!), but that part was drowned out by the aching in her pussy thanks to the aphrodisiac. 

It eventually clamped its lips down on her head, allowing a saliva like liquid to drip down onto her, causing her skin to tingle where it dripped. The staff at the resort had told them about how dangerous these things were for the average person, about how they used to be the bane of travels because of blah blah blah; she was a Huntress who had a working Aura, she’d be fine!

Yang could feel the plant’s muscles (or whatever they had) contracting, slowly pulling the head part over her body. Again, any normal person would probably be terrified of this, but it felt really good, and Yang had been looking forward to this ever since she’d heard about it. She let out a loud, sexual moan, louder than the pleased humming she’d been doing so far, once the plant lips reached her breasts. In fact, the father it sucked her up, the better she felt; it wasn’t hard to see why people made the pilgrimage out here to do this, especially now that she was experiencing it firsthand. The tongue had come into play again, snaking down to help pull her further into the mouth. Her snatch was already dripping from how turned on she was, but the slick muscle (or whatever) rubbing against it practically sent her to Cloud 9, threatening to make her cum then and there. 

When she’d been sucked up to her thighs the plant raised its head, angling it back so that gravity would aid it in swallowing its “meal”. Slowly, steadily, less and less of Yang was visible: her legs, her calves, her feet, until eventually all of her was sliding down the flora’s “throat”.

It was a feeling unlike anything else Yang had experienced up to that point; every part of her body was being touched at the same time, her pussy aching for relief despite how much it had already been licked. The ride down was also somewhat constricting now that she was fully engulfed, but she’d fortunately managed to keep her arms at her sides and was able to maneuver them around enough so that she could touch herself, doing so fervently on her trip into the Maneater’s collection bulb. 

She could only imagine what the others’ experiences would be like.

_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_

**Weiss & Blake**

While Yang was busy waking the giant plant up, Blake had decided that she couldn’t wait any longer for some action. She was already pretty excited upon hearing that the Maneater existed (reading one of her...private books on the trip over might have helped with that), and down that aphrodisiac, a necessary step to peak its interest in them, had all but set her body on fire. Her pussy was throbbing, and it was taking all her willpower not to shlick one out before the plant had a chance to do anything. 

Apparently Weiss had the same problem, since she was visibly squirming next to her, even whimpering a little as she rubbed her legs together. 

“You ok, Weiss?” Blake asked. 

“... _ mhmm _ ...,” she nodded, though the look on her face said she was struggling. They were advised before heading out that for the best possible experience they should just let the plant do its thing, but it was clear that Weiss was taking to the aphrodisiac just a bit too well.

“Hey.” Blake gently took Weiss’s face in her hands and turned her around so they were both face ping each other. “Just focus on me right now.” She then brought their lips together in a sensual kiss.

At first, Weiss jolted in surprise, but after the initial shock wore off she began to reciprocate, her tongue and Blake’s dancing together as they locked lips, waiting for the Maneater to grab one of them next. 

Neither girl was paying attention to what was happening around them, and keeping track of time was about the farthest thing from either of their minds, so when Weiss felt herself being lifted into the air she almost wanted to squirm free lest she be separated from her Faunus companion. However, once she felt the mound, slimy lips of the Maneater’s maw nom on her ankles she let it happen; she and Blake would be apart for too long, so she might as well enjoy the experience.

With the way the Maneater’s prehensile stalks had wrapped themselves around Weiss’s body one of them was rubbing right against her dripping cunt, its bumpy surface sending shivers of pleasure rippling through her. Whatever juices the plant was secreting from its maw was already causing pleasant tingles on her bare skin, but this extra stimulation just put her over the edge, threatening to make her cum before she’d been fully engulfed by the carnivorous flora. Not to mention the progress felt painfully slow to her, its lips having only just reached her thighs. 

And throughout all of this, Blake was still plying ministrations to the white-haired heiress. She’d been lifted a bit too high for Blake to continue their kiss, but the petite girl’s breasts were now at the perfect height for suckling. Maybe it reminded her of the book she’d been reading in the trip to Mistral, or maybe Weiss’s breasts were just that tasty, but either way Blake was enjoying the feel of the heiress’s pert tits on her lips, relishing the squeaks Weiss made when she flicked the tip of her tongue over her nipple. It wasn’t a perfect recreation of her fantasies (there would have been more ribbons involved if it were), but that didn’t mean she wasn’t still enjoying herself. 

Weiss practically lost it when the Maneater’s tongue came out and dragged it over her still unswallowed chest, which unfortunately forced Blake to back off from her meal as the slimy appendage attempted to aid in pulling Weiss further down the plant’s throat, the heiress letting out a moan that would have made even Blake blush if she weren’t as horny as she was right now.

_ Fuck me...I was just starting to have fun _ , the Faunus thought to herself as she watched Weiss slowly disappear down the floral gullet, the last thing to go being the heiress’s long, snow-white hair.

After a moment of fighting not to finger fuck herself out of frustration of having to wait for so long, the plant burped. Which, in any other circumstance would have been a weird thing to say. However, it also expelled what were probably spores of some kind in the form of a purple mist. 

Which was aimed directly at Blake.

Blake hadn’t been expecting the Maneater to burp like it had, and, on reflex, inhaled sharply. The resort staff had said the Maneater didn’t use lethal means to ensnare its prey, but something far more dangerous: pleasure.

It didn’t take long for the spores Blake inhaled to start working their magic, giving her a kind of mellow high not dissimilar from being drunk. It was...kinda nice, actually.

And just like that, all Blake’s frustration of losing access to Weiss just... _ melted away...! _

So what if she got swallowed first? Blake was obviously next in line, they’d be reunited soon enough. 

Right as she had that thought, she realized that the Maneater had wrapped her up in its prehensile stalks, and was bringing her closer to its maw. 

If Ruby had been paying attention to her (we’ll get to that in a moment) she might have compared the expression of goofy satisfaction on Blake’s face to the “kitty face” emoticon, not to mention hearing the Faunus girl purr as she was slowly engulfed head first. 

_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_

**Ruby**

Initially, Ruby had been hesitant to join her team in visiting the Maneater. Everything the resort staff told them about the plant sounded more like a horror movie more than something she wanted to get naked around. She’d eventually been cajoled into participating by the promise that they wouldn’t actually get hurt from it.

She didn’t care about any of that right now, she just wanted the darn thing to keep fucking her holes. 

She’d seen Yang get swallowed by the voracious plant, but hadn’t really focused too much on what Weiss and Blake were doing with each other due to the weird vine things that started to wrap themselves around her limbs, quickly finding their way to her pussy and her asshole as she was lifted off the ground. It was a decidedly different experience than laying on her back as Weiss ate her out; she never would have imagined that gravity would add an extra dimension to sex, but here she was. 

The vines had little bumps all over them, which felt amazing inside her holes as they pumped in and out of them. She’d never been good at holding back her pleasure, even outside of sex, and little cries of “ _ Ah...ah...ah...! _ ~” rang throughout the jungle with each thrust. And not only that but one of the vines was particularly adventurous, coiling and uncoiling around her erect dick, adding yet another new dimension to her pleasure.

And she wasn’t even anywhere close to being swallowed yet, either. 

_ “More...more!~”  _ she cried out, feeling a pressure start to build up inside her. She wanted to come so bad from this, but since her arms and legs were being held in place by the vines, she was helpless to hurry the process along herself.

She thought she heard Weiss cry out for some reason, but the vines decided that her mouth was ripe for fucking, and one of the girthier vines slithered past her lips and partway down her throat. It tasted weird, like a cock that was made of salad, but at the same time she didn’t mind; she could feel herself getting closer to climaxing, and if this new stimulation helped that effort, then she was willing to ride it out. Her sensitivity had skyrocketed from the aphrodisiac, and with every thrust the vines made into her she could feel her eventually ejaculation getting closer and closer.

Eventually, she felt the Maneater start to nom on her feet, which started tingling almost immediately when its lips made contact with her skin, and the further she sunk down its gullet, the more she felt the pressure inside her build. (And the one vine jerking off her cock didn’t help matters either.) 

By the time the Maneater’s lips reached her breasts she couldn’t hold back anymore and released her load, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt her spunk spray onto the inside of the Maneater’s throat. A feeling of pure bliss washed over her as she sunk down into the plant, basking in the pleasurable tingles that covered her body.

Then, eventually, she fully disappeared from sight, merely a misshapen lump into its throat that slowly got closer to its collection bulb, with one lump in particular that was clearly her still erect cock. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...that evening, the Maneater suddenly started hacking; it’s normally spherical collection bulb began to contract and shrink, attempting to expel whatever was causing this irritation in its “stomach”. 

A large bulge started to form at the base of its throat, slowly moving back up as it tried to throw up whatever the unpleasant thing was that somehow got inside. 

Before long it opened its maw, coughing up a set of four mucus covered, naked young women to the ground. They were all currently unconscious, with blissful grins on all their faces. Weiss was lying on top of Yang, whose right hand was still slipped into her snatch. Ruby’s cock was flaccid, now fully spent. Blake laid next to her, a bit of viscous, pearlescent fluids still clinging to the corners of her mouth. The bracelet on Ruby’s wrist was now missing the prominent bead that had been there before.

Once the Maneater was done hacking, it curled up around itself, becoming inert. 

The rest of the night was uneventful. 

_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_

Team RWBY decided to collectively to shower off together since they’d all spent the night covered in plant mucus and the waterfall was just right there.

“That was... _ incredible! _ ” Weiss exclaimed, brushing her hair while sitting on the sore of the pool, “Well worth the trip to get here.”

“Yeah...,” Ruby agreed. She was laying on her back in the middle of the pool, using her hands to slowly propel her through the water. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum so hard in my entire life!” 

Yang was sitting on some rocks just next to the waterfall, waiting for her turn. “I know I haven’t,~” she remarked, “Honestly, I’m just glad Blake decided not to be a pussy about doing this.~” 

“Shut up!” The Faunus girl was standing under the waterfall, letting it wash out her hair, and swiped some of it the Blonde’s way. 

_ “Pffft!” _

“Hey, knock it off, you two!” Weiss splashed water at both of them. “The airbus from the resort will be here soon, and I’d rather not make a spectacle of myself in front of them because you two dragged us into a splash fight!”    
  
“Didn’t stop you while we were in the plant together,~” Ruby cajoled.    
  
She was dunked under the water a moment later when Weiss used a glyph to push her down for a moment.   
  
“Dolt…”

_ fin. _


	3. A group study on rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet, bound and gagged, plays the sub to Team CRDL.
> 
> Contains: light bondage blowjobs, gangbang, light edging, triple penetration

“Just a bit more, and...there ya go!” Cardin gave one final tug on the rope, locking the knot in place. “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Velvet shook her head sadly, unable to respond verbally thanks to the gag currently in her mouth. She also had a blindfold over her eyes, in addition to the silk ropes she’d just been tied up with. Her arms were secured to each other behind her back, while her legs were tied so she was forced into a squaring position if she wanted to stay upright. There were also ropes tangled around her breasts, and a couple of silken cords rubbed against her vagina.

This was different than what Team CRDL usually did with her, which was just have her blow them all and act a the target for their money shots. Cardin had approached her the other day and said he had something “special” in mind for their next “study session”, but didn’t expound on it at all until he’d told her to strip once the door to their room closed.

The blindfold had been the first thing he put on her, quickly followed by the gag.

“Exactly! Now I know this is all a little sudden, but if this little experiment goes well, we’ll have some more variety in these study sessions going forward.” He gave her a condescending pat on the cheek, then stood up. “Now, I’m gonna go get a couple of things, so just sit there and be good until I get back. Nod if you understand.”

She complied, nodding.

“Good. Be back in a jiffy!~”

Velvet heard his footsteps receding into the distance, a small part of her hoping that this would be the worst that would happen. So what if he just wanted to bask in her humiliation for a bit? At least this way it was happening in private, away from prying eyes.

The ropes, while not especially rough, were not the most comfortable things in the world. There was the odd bit of fraying happening at random points along its length, which she desperately wanted to scratch at but couldn’t because her arms were tied up. Ironically, one of those bits of fraying was on her upper arm, just out of reach of her fingers. The cords that rubbed her pussy were thankfully smooth, though Cardin had gone out of his way to add a sizable knot down there, and even little movements on her part caused it to press into her now dripping folds, frustrating her.

“Mmmmmm...!” she moaned, trying her best not to fidget.

Team CRDL only had digital clocks in their room, and even with her sensitive hearing (in conjunction with the blindfold) Velvet had no way to tell how much time had passed since Cardin left; it could have only been a couple of minutes, or a half-hour at this point, either was possible without a decent way to confirm which option was more true. All she knew was that the longer she stayed like this, the harder it was to stay still, lest her body starts falling asleep.

She also didn’t really want to lay down right now, since there wasn’t really an easy way to get herself back up if she did.

Her cunt was actively starting to ache with sexual frustration now.

Suddenly she heard the door open again, and at first, she thought Cardin had finally returned.

It wasn’t an incorrect assumption she made; he had returned to the dorm...he’d just brought some friends with him. The rest of his team, if their devious chuckling was any indication.

“Honey, I’m home!~” he announced, before letting out a snicker. “Yeah, right. Like anyone would want you as anything more than a quick fuck.”

_...just let it go, Velvet,_ she told herself, _this is just part of his play, it doesn’t actually mean anything; better he lets it out with you than someone else..._

“Anywho, I found where the boys got to-” She could hear the sound of zippers being undone and fabric hitting the floor. “-so now we can really get this party started.”

One of them pinched the nipple of her left breast, causing her to wince and whimper. She’d sort of been expecting this; teenage boys, let alone these, were hardly the most graceful people around, but it was still a little jarring to start with that right off the bat. Velvet didn’t even have ten seconds to process this before one of the others suddenly started sucking on her right nipple, rubbing saliva all over her breast with his tongue in between a series of staccato sucking.

By now her pussy was well and truly soaked thanks to the increase in stimulation.

All of a sudden Velvet felt someone tug the rope aside and stick their finger right into her snatch, pumping it vigorously. She moaned against the gag, trying her hardest not to lose control and orgasm then and there.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” It sounded like Russel who spoke. “This is what you wanted, right? There was practically a river coming out of your cooch when we walked in here.~”

_Just what every girl wants to hear..._ She had to fight to not roll her eyes.

“Dude, don’t hog all the good stuff!” chimed Sky, accompanied by a tug on her nipple. (She whimpered again.) “You promised!”

“I’m not complaining,~” Dove said, “I’ve got everything I need right here.~”

“Tch...you’re such a fucking simp for boobs, dude.”

“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Russ! Just switch with me already!”

“Hey, we only just started!”

“ _All of you bozos, shut up!_ ” Cardin’s stern tone brought the inelegant byplay to a halt. “We’re all getting a turn, so let’s have a little patience, shall we?” She felt a pair of hands grab her head. “Besides...you vultures have been hogging all the fun since we stepped foot inside. I’m the one who arranged this, so how about I have a little satisfaction real quick, hmm?”

Miraculously, the rest of Team CRDL stopped playing with her body after Cardin’s little spiel...which sadly just ended up edging her at the abrupt stop.

Then they scattered aside, Cardin’s footsteps stopped right in front of her. She reflexively glanced up, not that it did any good under the circumstances. She felt him reach for the gag, and in one swift motion he tugged it off, pulling some of her hair forward in the process.

The latex had tasted rather unpleasant whenever her tongue brushed against it.

“Now open wide!~” Cardin said, pressing his dick right up against her lips. The “study sessions” had been going on for a while now, so Velvet was used to having cock in her mouth. (There’d been one occasion where they’d neglected to shower before she got there, and she made it explicitly clear that she would start filing her teeth if it happened again.) She slowly parted her lips, allowing the young man’s stiffening member to slide into her mouth. Rather than have him throat fuck her, she slowly started bobbing her head back and forth, using her tongue to help lubricate his dick and help harden it up faster.

“Holy fuck...she didn’t even wait before she started sucking...!” Sky exclaimed.

“Of course she didn’t, dumbass!” said Russel, “She knows her place.”

“...is it wrong that I think watching her sucking Cardin’s dick is kinda hot?” Dove wondered aloud.

From the lack of immediate responses, Velvet assumed his teammates were just giving him weird looks.

Cardin, meanwhile, had started thrusting his hips in concert with Velvet’s head bobbing; he did that sometimes when he was really enjoying her blowjobs. They were small, quick thrusts, more of a reflex than something deliberate.

“Oh yeah...suck my fucking dick, you slut...,~” he growled, “...yeah, this is all you’re good for, isn’t it?”

_ He really needs to get new material; his dirty talk is horrible. _

“ _Mmmmmnnnnngg_...you want my load, don’t you? You wanna swallow all my _thick, gooey jizz_ down the back of your slutty little throat...!”

His thrusting began to get more intense, quickening his pace and the force of his hips against her mouth. He then grabbed the back of her head, holding her in place while he continued to use her mouth as an onahole. (At least he didn’t grab her ears like she was fearing would happen.) After a few more thrusts he finally came, pressing her face right against his crotch as he shot ropes of cum straight down her throat, groaning in relief. Given her position, Velvet couldn’t help but take his load, choking a bit since she couldn’t pull away to take a breath.

Fortunately, he pulled away after a moment, furiously stroking his cock to eke out the last of his spunk onto her face. Only some of it reached far enough, leaving thin ropes of pearly white liquid over her nose and chin. She finally coughed, trying to clear her throat of some of the viscous goo it had been coated with. 

Why does he always have to eat spicy food before doing this? Couldn’t he try a salad just once???

“Hah...there you go, Faunus...enjoy the protein...~” He put his cock away, gesturing to Velvet. “Go ahead, boys; she’s all yours.”

Cheers of “ _fuck yeah!_ ” erupted from the majority of CRDL, quickly followed by the shuffling of clothes as they no doubt hurried to disrobe. Cardin replaced the gag before they were done, preventing her from asking for a short break.

Are you serious?

Apparently, he was, since he gave her a condescending pat on the cheek. “Try to make it last a bit for them, ok?” he whispered to her before stepped out of the way.

Like she really had a choice in the matter, tied up like she was. She could hardly move around as it was, and she’d be lucky if the three of them didn’t blow their loads immediately.

“Ok, move her over to me,” Dove said, the other two grabbing Velvet by her shoulders and manhandling her forward. She had no idea what was suddenly going on; she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, trying not to freak out as dread slowly began to creep into her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt the rope on her pussy go slack, a fully erect cock taking its place not but a second later. “Time to live up to her heritage,~” the sandy-haired brunette said in a sleazy tone, right before Russel and Sky let her go.

She tried to cry out as his cock pierced straight into her quivering pussy in one fell swoop, but the gag prevented it from having its full, intended effect. All the teasing before had left her on the verge of orgasm, and waiting while having to suck cock hadn’t improved matters; her entire body shuddered as she came, her eyes rolling back behind the blindfold.

“Dude...,” Russel remarked, “did she just cum from you putting it in?”

“I think so...but she still feels pretty tight. I don’t think anything’s really changed.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind some company,” Sky interjected, and she could feel a second cock tickle her already stuffed cunt as he knelt down. “It’s not gay if the balls don’t touch, right?”

_ What are you, three? _

“Then what am I supposed to do?” whined Russel.

“Her asshole’s still free, right?” Sky pointed out. He squeezed his member in her snatch alongside Dove’s, and she whimpered as her canal was stretched even further, “How much you wanna bet she’s an anal virgin?”

“ _Fine_ ,” he relented, the head of his cock pressing against her sphincter a moment later, “but next time I call dibs on her pussy before you chucklefucks hog it all again.” He then pushed inside, and velvet felt like something in her had just ripped apart.

Three...she had _three_ different cocks inside her right now. Granted, none of them (not even Cardin’s) could compare to Yatsuhashi’s positively monstrous shlong, but even he still only had the one, and the two of them never tried anal before. If it weren’t for this damn gag, her cries of ecstasy would’ve echoed through the entirety of Beacon Academy. 

Tears started to leak out from under the blindfold.

“Fuck, she really is an anal virgin; _her ass is so fucking tight!_ ”

“Then you should really feel what her pussy is like.”

“Yeah, rub that in my face, why don’t you.”

“Hey, I’m just happy I can reach her breasts from this position...~”

While they bickered, the three boys finally started moving. There was absolutely zero coordination between them, each going at a tempo and rhythm in her holes. Yet despite that, she didn’t want them to stop; she was still sensitive from her orgasm, and the two erect dicks pumping in her cunt threatened to make her cum again. Russel’s dick in her ass had hurt a bit at first, but out of the three of them, he was actually the tamest, his thrusting consistent and deliberate, which helped the pain of having anal virginity taken recede faster than if either of the other two speed demons had taken that hole. Speaking of, they’d managed to find a kind of asynchronous rhythm with each other after a bit, effectively never leaving her cunt without some kind of constant stimulation.

And the damndest thing about this whole situation? She was actually starting to enjoy it, at least enough that it made putting up with blowing Cardin before worth it. After all, she was finally getting some satisfaction out of this whole experience, so why shouldn’t she enjoy it? She couldn’t (and didn’t want to) hold back her moans anymore, even if the gag kept them muffled, which only got stronger once Dove began sucking her breasts again. He also helped keep her supported, since her legs were still in the squatting position, so she was able to enjoy the experience of being triple penetrated.

_ Lose the bondage, and I’d actually look forward to doing this again! _

Once again, time lost all meaning for Velvet, save for her not wanting this to stop. She didn’t care that these were the same people who regularly bullied other students, Dove’s weird fascination with her breasts was immaterial, and the occasional flashes of a camera she could hear held as much weight as the zit she’d popped the other day; the only thing Velvet cared about right now was the ability of these cocks to bring her to orgasm.

She winced when Dove suddenly bit down on her nipple, but otherwise, her muffled moaning was exclusively pleasurable.

“ _Aw shit!_ ” Sky eventually grunted, “ _I think I’m gonna cum soon...!_ ”

“ _Fucking same!_ ” said Russel from her ass.

Dove didn’t say anything, but he’d started sucking harder on her tits, so he was probably ready to shoot his load as well.

_Yes...do it!_ Velvet mentally begged, getting quite close to release herself, _Cum inside me! Shoot your smelly cum all the way inside me; paint my insides with your seed!~_

She was actually grateful for the gag, because she was at the point where she didn’t care if she said any of that out loud. 

It took another fifteen seconds before Russel started shooting cum into her ass, followed a second or two later by Dove and Sky in her vagina; she could feel the hot, viscous liquid build up inside her, finally pushing her over the edge as she shuddered in orgasm.

Thank the Brothers she wasn’t ovulating right now...

“ _Fuuuuuuck...!_ ” Russel groan as his balls drained, shooting a rope or two of cum on her back as he pulled out. Dove and Sky pulled out of her snatch next, having already shot the entirety of their respective loads before they did. Dove scooted out from under her, causing her to fall face-first on the floor from how drained she felt after being railed by three dicks at once. 

Her holes still gaped as she slowly came down from her high, trickles of cum mixed with her own sexual juices spilling out onto the floor.

“ _God_ that was fucking amazing!” Sky exclaimed, “This was a great idea, Boss!”

“Yeah,” Russel agreed, “much better than just getting head.”

“Of course it was! When have I ever steered you guys wrong?” Cardin said with a superior tone in his voice.

“Personally, I thought the carrot gag was a nice touch,” Dove brown-nosed.

_...the WHAT??? _

“It just felt right somehow...~”

_ Oh, he is getting extra kicked the next time fight in Miss Goodwitch’s class! _

“Dibs on the room’s shower!” Sky suddenly announced, followed quickly by the pounding of running feet and the slamming of a door.

“...want her to clean our cocks off?” Russel suggested, presumably to Dove.

“Eh, why not?”

A moment later she felt the gag being removed again.

“ _Pweh!_ ...next time,” Velvet panted, “...lose the fucking blindfold...”

_ fin. _


	4. The Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora & Ren visit a local sex shop so she can experience its pleasure machine. (This is a companion chapter to "Piercing Achilles".)
> 
> Contains: light bondage, fucking machines, tickling, shock play, masturbation

“...are you sure about this, Miss?” the operator hesitantly asked, a quizzical eyebrow raised at the ginger girl strapped into the machine. “Far be it from me of all people to question someone for their kinks, but...all the nodes? Normally we only use one or two...”

  
  


“ _Ohhhhhhhhh yeah_!” Nora confirmed, a manic grin on her face. “Trust me, I’ve taken _way_ worse than this before!” The young Huntress was currently buck naked, reclined back in the leathery seat of the sex machine. Her arms were strapped into restraints in the armrests, and her legs were propped up on separate leg rests that wouldn’t have looked out of place in an OBGYN clinic. There was a restraint around her waist, fully keeping her secured into the seat. In addition to all the restraints, there were numerous thin wires attached to multiple spots on her body (especially all her sensitive places), all leading back to where the control console for the whole contraption.

“...alright then, you signed the waiver.” After once more making sure all the connections were secure, the operator headed back over to the console where the girl’s companion was waiting. _“You’re sure your friend isn’t biting off more than she can chew with this?”_ they whispered.

“Very,” Ren nodded. “She’s survived direct strikes by lightning thanks to her Semblance, so something meant for non-Huntsmen shouldn’t seriously harm her.”

The young man sounded so assured of what he said that the operator couldn’t help believe him. He flipped the switch for the main breaker for the apparatus, the console blinking to life, all the gauges and readouts showing minimal activity. 

“OK, I’m gonna start bringing the functions online,” they explained to Nora, “starting with dildos. If at any point you feel things are getting too intense, or if your friend thinks you may become harmed, just tell me to ‘cut it off’. Understand?”

Ren nodded again.

“Yeah yeah yeah, safe word. _Just start the damn thing!_ ”

The operator sighed, flipping a switch in front of them. Part of the floor in front of the chair, a pair of pistons loosely attached to a motor rising into place; on the end of each piston was a lubed up dildo, both aimed at Nora’s holes. They turned a dial and the motor started up, slowly causing the pistons to pump back and forth. A lever next to the switch brought the component forward until dildos were just bumping into the ginger’s snatch and asshole.

“ _Ah!~_ ” she squeaked at the sudden contact. “...well, what are you waiting for? Ram that thing into me!”

Sighing once again, the operator pushed the lever fully forward, burying the dildos into her holes, the pistons rhythmically pumping in and out.

“ _Gah! Hah...hah...oh yeah, that’s the stuff...!~_ ” Nora groaned, “ _Hah...turn that shit up!”_

The dual was turned up a couple of notches, the motor increasing speed.

As her moans of pleasure rang through the room the operator shifted focus to a different panel, pressing a couple buttons on it. More panels on the floor opened up, each beneath where Nora’s feet were positioned; on a sturdy pole was a cylinder with feathers stuck on it at irregular intervals, each connected to their own motors by a belt. Once they rose fully up, the operator flipped a switch which turned the motors on, causing them to slowly spin while the feathers lightly brushed against Nora’s bare feet. 

Her reaction was practically instantaneous.

“ _Hah...hah...hehe...heheheh...heheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god, stahahahahahahahp...!~_ ”

It wasn’t the agreed-upon phrase, so The operator left the kill switch for the system alone. They glanced over at the ginger’s boyfriend, checking for any sign that they should turn things down. Surprisingly, there was none of the expected apprehension on the young man’s face, his expression looking much the same as it had since the two of them had first walked in here.

Though his breathing was a bit more noticeable now...

Oh well, it wasn’t any of their business; they were here to make sure the machines did their job when a customer was using them, not to worry about any peanut gallery. 

“ _Mwahah...hehehe...I can’t...hahahaha...I can’t...!~_ ”

They felt Ren tap their shoulder. “You can add the shocks now,” the effete young man said. He had a strangely eager gleam in his eyes. They glanced back to the ginger riding the chair, who was squirming in place as she was double penetrated and tickled.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Well, they were the ones paying for the session...

To one side of the console, there was a key next to a graphic of a lightning bolt and another dial. Right now, the dial was at the lowest setting, which read “off”. They turned the key, the graphic lighting up blue as it clicked into place. Then they clicked the dial up one notch.

Nora’s body jerked around briefly as the first shock coursed through her. Then again a few seconds later. Then again, establishing a steady beat. 

“ _Ah,~_ ” she shrieked, “ _...keep going!_ ”

“Do it,” Ren insisted.

Now there was one readout that was arguably more important than all the others on this console: right in the center, acquired from Beacon Academy itself, was an Aura gauge, specifically for when a pent up Huntress wanted to commission their services. And, sometimes, they got too wrapped up in the experience to tell the operator to stop, and as such there was a safety feature that automatically cut the power to the entire contraption if Aura levels dipped too close to “empty”. Better to not have someone’s untimely demise on their reputation. Right now, the gauge was sitting well in the green, only slightly depleted thanks to the electric shocks so far.

They turned the shock dial a bit farther, upping the voltage the ginger would get from her shocks. Predictably, she continued to jerk around each time she received a shock, all the while giggling as the feather brushes tickled the souls of her feet, the dildo pistons pumping in and out of her holes. 

“ _Ah, ahahaha- HEEEEE! Hehe, oh god...harder...haha...harder...!~_ ”

They reached for the dial that controlled the piston motor, bringing it halfway up to full. The pistons quickly increased their pace, once or twice threatening to pop out of their “sockets” were the ginger girl not secured in place. Now they could tiny splashes of vaginal fluid squirt out with every pump. 

Nora’s cries of “more shocky” were almost unintelligible thanks to her cries from the three different avenues of stimulation she was receiving simultaneously, which made the operator pause and glance at the Aura gauge once more: it was falling at a slow, steady rate, probably reaching the yellow area in the next 30 seconds. They glanced back to Ren for confirmation that they should heed the ginger’s request.

And for a brief moment wished they hadn’t; the young man had his cock pulled out and was stroking it furiously, using his free hand to lean against the console, breathing heavily. 

“ _Hey!_ ” the operator shouted, “Careful; don’t jizz on the controls!” Thinking fast, they stepped over to push the effete boy back about a meter. The control console was surprisingly delicate, and they didn’t want to take the chance that even a little bit of cum could short the thing out. 

Unfortunately, their hand brushed against the shock dial as they leaped to prevent several thousand Lien of property damage, turning the voltage up to max.

They only realized what had happened when they turned back to the chair after hearing a choked scream come from that direction: the ginger’s looked stiff, her back was arched (as much as her restraints allowed, anyway), and her teeth were being clenched so hard it looked like they’d crack before too long.

Muttering “fuck” to themselves over and over they scrambled back to the console and slammed a hand down on the kill switch: all the machinery instantly powered down, the wires for the electric shocks popping out of the console. Nora immediately slumped back into the chair, giving one last, massive squirt as she presumably finished her orgasm, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted. 

They noticed the Aura gauge was halfway into the red. 

“Go check on your friend,” they told Ren, “I need to reset everything for the next person who uses this. ...please don’t tell management about this?”

Ren nodded, then headed over to the chair to undo Nora’s restraints, the girl still panting as she was set free.

“Are you ok?” Ren asked, starting with the bonds on her wrists.

She nodded weakly. “ _Uh huh_...that was great...!~” 

“Are you sure? The operator didn’t mean to jack the voltage up so hard.”

“I came _so fucking hard._..,” she said, as if that answered his question. 

“Nora-”

“I’m _fine_ , Ren,” she tiredly insisted, “it’s like I said, I’ve taken way worse than that before.”

“Still...we should visit a doctor, just to be on the safe-”

“ _Boop!~_ ” With the one hand Ren unbound, she gently reached up and poked him on the nose, grinning as she let her finger rest there. “...hey, you think Jaune and Pyrrha are... _you know_...while we’re here?”

“I’d be even more surprised if they weren’t, what with how often she needs to use the bathroom every time Jaune changes his shirt.”

“Yeah...hehe~, that girl is _not_ subtle...!”

“Hey, not to interrupt,” the operator interjected, “but you’re both gonna have to leave; we have to run a diagnostic on the machines whenever there’s an emergency shutdown. Also, Miss, your boyfriend almost caused a meltdown. You’re both banned.”

_ fin. _


	5. Summer nectar, thirsty Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Rose is recovering in bed from an injury, with a pent up Raven watching over her.
> 
> Contains: Yuri, fingering, under the influence, cunnilingus, afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by AManwithaB0x, and posted with their permission.
> 
> Check out their body of work on FFN under the same name.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven Branwen sat back and stretched her arms high, grunting as her back made an audible  _ pop _ . It was late and the room was quiet. At this rate, Tai and Qrow would likely be out all night. Considering the condition of their leader, that seemed excessive even for them… but what can you do?

The boys of team STRQ were out celebrating, as they often did, after the end of another mission. Summer normally would have joined them, but this particular mission had left the woman with numerous injuries and one deep cut across her midsection. No drinking for her tonight. Or for quite a while, if Raven had anything to say about it. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who cared about Summer Rose's health.

Their leader currently sat upright on her bed, wearing her skirt and some bandages around her chest.  _ Nothing else _ . Her eyes were dazed and unfocused, no doubt from the heavy painkillers the doctor had given her a few hours ago. He made sure to let Raven know that the pills were powerful, but also had a few side effects… mainly behavior not unlike someone completely drunk on alcohol. Great.

Summer had never  _ really _ gotten herself drunk before. She could hold her liquor almost as well as Qrow, so Raven had no idea what to expect out of her.

"Thirsty," Summer said all of a sudden. Her voice sounded far away, like she was talking in her sleep, but whatever. Raven stood up without a word and grabbed two bottles of water from their shared fridge and handed one to her team leader… though she  _ was _ nice enough to open it first. No sense in watching the drugged woman fumbling with a bottlecap for an hour, even if that sounded like fun.

Raven took her own water and sat back down at the desk, letting her mind… and her eyes… wander. In her current state of undress, Summer was leaving far more of her skin exposed than Raven had ever seen before. The bandages across her chest were also wrapped around her breasts, forcing them down a little… but the shape was still nice to look at. Other than a few small cuts and bruises from their time together at Beacon, the woman’s skin was pale and creamy smooth. Not a blemish to be found. She had always been perfectly fit, too… not too skinny, not too buff, just right.

The urges came again, but Raven didn't bother fighting them off. They always came whenever she stared at her leader like this, and who could blame her? Summer may not have been into women, but Raven was never picky. Anyone who showed the slightest interest was forever on her radar - though you would've had to  _ torture _ the woman before she'd ever admit to something like that.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Raven always thought the tiny woman was showing those signs; Summer always sat right next to her whenever they rode in a Bullhead, she always asked what Raven thought first whenever they discussed something as a group, and even expressed interest in sharing a bed once. She made sure to keep that last one quiet, as the boys would never have let her live it down.

Maybe it was nothing… or maybe not. Who cared?

Raven let her eyes wander all over, tracing the lines of Summer’s face, her chest, her hips. Her gaze swept past the skirt to study those toned legs, ending in those cute little feet. She also studied those small hands, those pouty lips, those silver eyes gazing right at her…

Ah… crap. Caught.

Raven did not avert her eyes, instead, holding Summer’s gaze for a full minute without blinking. Neither woman moved. Summer eventually stood to her feet and walked over on shaky legs… only to sit directly on Raven’s lap, face-to-face with the brunette.

"Still… thirsty," she said in that same far away tone. Only this time her eyes were locked onto Raven's. She also had an impish grin on her face.

That and both of her hands were resting on Raven's chest, squeezing right through her nightshirt.

Oh. Ooooh.

They continued staring for another minute, but now that Raven could reach the woman, she proceeded to finally indulge those annoying urges. She started slow, simply brushing her hand through Summer’s hair and letting it slide along her cheek. It was actually as soft as she’d imagined it would be. Lovely. Summer didn’t seem to mind – as Raven’s hand moved, the woman started leaning into the touch. Pressing her face into Raven’s palm. Eventually, she closed her eyes and reached up to put her own hand on Raven’s, brushing the skin lightly.

The mutual silence continued as they lost all sense of time and place. There was only each other.

Raven brought her other hand up next, brushing both cheeks at the same time and letting her hands fall even lower than before. She caressed Summer’s neck, her shoulders, and down the bare skin of her arms, relishing the wave of goosebumps she felt beneath her fingertips. Those silver eyes remained closed as Summer’s lips parted. Her breathing became heavier but filled with pleasure. Raven could tell she was loving it.

All at once Summer leaned forward and pressed herself against Raven’s chest, pushing past her hands. She settled her face just beneath the crook of Raven’s neck, breathing steadily.

Raven’s hands did not slow – now she brushed them down the woman’s back in long, sweeping motions that elicited a lovely gasp from the tiny woman. Up and down, up and down. Summer’s hands clutched at Raven’s shirt with a feeble strength, trembling slightly. Raven occasionally let her hands glide down past the skirt and brush Summer’s thighs, but never lingered in one place for too long.

After several minutes of this, Summer finally sat up and stared directly into Raven’s soul. Her eyes were still dazed but only a few inches away. Raven’s hands stopped moving, holding the smaller woman in place. Not giving her any room to get away.

Surprisingly, it was Summer who first pushed in for the kiss. Raven let herself indulge once again, this time in the touch and feel of those candy lips pressed against her own. The tingle of Summer’s breath touching her face. The smell of her skin, her hair. Raven grabbed the back of Summer’s head and pulled her in closer, harder. She started to push back. The kiss was getting more intense.

Raven’s tongue came next, pushing past those lips and taking in the taste of her love. Exploring every nook and cranny of that small mouth. She bit down lightly on that bottom lip, producing a lovely little moan. Summer’s hands clawed at Raven’s back. Her legs tightened around Raven’s lap. If the slight thrusting motion of Summer’s hips was any indication, she was clearly enjoying herself.

That warmth from before was now a blazing inferno in Raven’s soul. And she was willingly feeding the fire. Nothing else mattered. Nothing but this tiny, fragile,  _ beautiful _ woman.

Raven broke off the kiss and quickly moved her lips down Summer’s neck, nibbling the tender flesh. The smaller woman still clutched at Raven’s back, now breathing quite heavily as Raven released her pent-up frustrations. Raven’s hands were not idle – one stayed up near Summer’s head to keep her steady while the other finally ventured downward, heading beneath that dark skirt. Sliding up towards that deceptively plump backside. The first time she gripped it caused Summer to give her first proper moan of the evening.

That sound was like a pinch of Fire Dust on a bonfire, instantly turning the intensity up a notch.

Raven decided she liked that moan. She wanted to hear more of them.

Pulling apart from Summer just a bit, Raven brought her hand up to Summer’s face again… but this time she put her first two fingers in the woman’s mouth. Summer instinctively knew what to do, sucking and licking them like they were attached to her crotch rather than her wrist. Raven relished the feel of that warm, wet tongue sliding around her digits. The wetness of those lips as she suckled. The sloppy noises as she drenched those fingers in saliva. By the gods, if she  _ had _ a dick it would have exploded by now.

Summer’s breathing was still heavy, but as Raven let her glistening fingers slide beneath that skirt… her breathing suddenly picked up in speed. She knew what was coming. And she didn’t even try to stop it.

Moments later, Raven’s fingers were inside a new hole. This one was more warm and wet than the last. Summer’s hands had a death-grip on Raven’s nightshirt now. She gave an adorable squeak. The smell that reached Raven’s nose was powerful, driving the woman’s mind even further towards the abyss.

The next several minutes consisted of Raven moving her fingers in and out, in and out, in and out, and Summer coming close to screaming several times. The moans did not stop during her movements. Raven registered only the sound of the moans and the wetness of the place her fingers were touching, the smell of their sweat as the night got hot and heavy, and the feeling of the woman she loved bucking and thrusting beneath her hands.

It didn't matter that Raven was doing all the work. Her eyes were only focused on Summer. All her love, all her attention, was directed towards bringing this woman to that peak of pleasure. If that meant she’d be ignored, then so be it.

Summer suddenly grew tense and threw her head back in a soundless scream, both her hands and her lower regions gripping Raven with the last of her strength. Raven noticed that her lap was now far wetter than before just as Summer grew limp in her arms. The smell was stronger, too. Both women were drenched in sweat and other bodily fluids, but neither of them had any will to move apart.

They simply sat there, holding each other. Breathing in time with each other. It almost seemed like their heartbeats had synchronized, too.

"I've been waiting… so long… to do that…" Summer whispered, no longer sounding far away. Raven blinked as the woman gripped her more tightly, as though afraid she might vanish. "I… I… Raven, I love you. I've liked you for… a long time…"

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Summer didn't respond right away, shifting her legs a bit from her sitting position. "I was… afraid… you might not feel the same way."

Raven finally allowed herself to smile as she gently stroked the deep red hair of the tiny woman in her lap. They sat there for another few minutes, just… breathing. Sharing each other's warmth. "Are you still afraid?" she said in as gentle a voice as she could.

"No."

Summer finally spoke in a firm tone, no longer whispering. She sat up in Raven's lap and looked the taller woman square in the eyes - it was clear that whatever effect those painkillers had, they had worn off. Her mind was clear.

"Raven Branwen… I love you."

"Summer…" Raven didn't get a chance to finish before her words were cut off with another kiss, this one with even more passion than the last. She gasped with surprise as those tiny hands suddenly shot under her shirt, lifting it up and over her shoulders. They broke the kiss only briefly to get the shirt completely off before it was tossed aside, then Summer dove back into her exploration of Raven's throat.

Pleasure and concern began to war with each other in Raven's heart - pleasure at the sudden and very welcome arousal she was feeling at Summer Rose's attention, and concern that the woman might open up her wound again if she tried too hard. It didn't take long before pleasure won out and Raven simply sat back and enjoyed it.

Summer finally moved her way down Raven's almost-naked body, kissing and nibbling every bit of flesh she could reach. Raven was quickly heading for the edge, but she held herself back from diving headfirst over it. The longer she could hold out, the more satisfying the payoff. That, and she wanted to make sure she didn't start moaning _too_ loudly - team STRQ had no less than 3 Faunus neighbors, all of whom had already complained about the noise earlier in the year.

Good chance they'd both forget about /that/ little detail before the night was out, though.

All at once, Raven realized that Summer was down by her shorts… and was trying to pull them off. She put a hand over them, gasping for breath. "Wait… are you sure… you should…?"

"Raven, I can't wait any longer. I _won't_ wait. If I stop now, I'll never have the courage to do this again."

"Summer…"

In one swift motion, Summer had the last piece of Raven's evening attire lying on the floor. They might have been teammates for the better part of 3 years by this point, but Raven had been careful to never let anyone see her completely naked before - it was strangely embarrassing. The fact that Summer was staring didn't help that fact.

"Wow," the smaller woman breathed, "…No wonder Taiyang faps to your picture."

"WAIT,  _ WHAT?! _ "

There was no time to figure out what the crispy crap Summer was talking about before she struck… … … and Raven's head was suddenly flushed out of all sane thoughts. All she knew was that something had entered her deepest, most sensitive areas. Something warm and hot. Something with a nose just above it, tickling her every time it breathed. Something that went in and out, in and out, in and out with a piston-like action that rapidly tried to drive the woman crazy. The small hands sliding up her thighs and around to her ass was certainly no help.

Between the roaring sound of her blood pounding in her ears, Raven also heard sounds that once only inhabited her dreams. The sound of Summer moaning and humming from between her legs. The sound of loud slurping in time with each wave of pleasure that shot through her very core. The creak of a chair about to break beneath the strain every time Raven's legs spasmed out beneath her.

She didn't care about keeping it quiet anymore. Raven gave several loud moans as her hands found that head of silky soft hair and pressed, driving the woman's face further towards her core. Summer kept right at it, moving her tongue in ways Raven didn't know a tongue could move. Her mind was awash in white light. Her body growing numb as she reached the point of no return.

For just a few moments, Raven felt… nothing. It was as though her mind had separated from her body. She felt nothing, she knew nothing… only warmth.

As she gradually came back to her senses, Raven discovered that Summer had climbed back up on her lap during her slip out of reality. The tiny woman was panting for breath as well, but seemed alright. Raven's hands moved on their own as she brought Summer's face around and kissed her once again… this time noticing a tangy aftertaste on her lips. Her own taste, apparently.

Something she could get used to. Especially after…  _ that _ .

"Raven…" Summer whispered as her breathing slowed.

"Summer…" Raven sighed as she held the woman in her arms, gently running her fingers through that damp almost-black hair. As before, the two of them sat still in the afterglow, their heartbeats gradually returning to normal. The air of the room hit their sweat, producing a wave of goosebumps.

Summer Rose curled up on Raven's lap, tucking her face into the crook of Raven's neck once again as she gave a contented sigh. She fumbled a bit with one hand until it found one of Raven's, then took it and intertwined their fingers together. Neither of them spoke. Neither of them stirred for several minutes. 

Eventually Raven found the will to stand up from the chair (which was now properly ruined) and carry Summer to her bed. Rather than drop her off, Raven climbed under the sheets as well, making sure the lovely little woman was comfortable. She'd already fallen asleep before they got that far, so Raven leaned in and kissed her on the cheek then settled down beneath the blankets and closed her eyes.

Hopefully, the guys wouldn't barge in on them too soon. At least not before she could get them both cleaned up.


	6. A Xiao-Long pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing the Vytal Tournament to Yang, Neo is forced to service Yang in the arena locker room, with surprising results.
> 
> Chapter contains: Futa, all the way through, stomach bulge, (consensual) forced, throat fucking, terrible puns.

Of all the possibilities of what could possibly happen today, being cornered in a locker room shower by the blonde bimbo, her massive schlong staring right at her was not on Neo’s shortlist. 

Of course, she also hadn’t planned on losing to the blonde bimbo in the Vytal Tournament (hence why she was in this position in the first place). Hopefully the bitch was a one-pump chump.

“...well?” Yang stood with her arms folded under her impressive bust, impatiently tapping her foot. “ _ I’m waiting _ .” Both girls were completely naked, though Neo lacked the extra limb her temporary captor did.

And what a limb it was, too! Neo had seen plenty of big dicks in her life, but very few chicks had meat like this! Seriously though, that thing between her legs looked like it was about as long as her forearm, and it wasn’t even at full mast yet! Neo wasn’t a size queen by any means, but if she was, she probably wouldn’t be feeling as apprehensive right now as she was.

She stared at the giant cock for a moment, then up and the Bimbo’s face.

Yang made a “speed it up” gesture at her. 

Grimacing, Neo leaned in close and began lightly dragging her tongue up the monstrous shaft. She felt it twitch the moment her tongue made contact, and she could feel it firming up as she made her way from the tip to the base.

In no time at all Yang’s cock grew rigid, hanging almost perfectly horizontal to the floor. 

“Not bad...,” the blonde girl commented as Neo now worked the underside of her massive schlong, “Now just hold still for a minute...~” She held Neo’s head in place as she angled her cock toward the smol girl’s mouth, pressing it against her lips. “This shouldn’t take too  _ Xiao-Long _ ...heh heh.~” 

At first, Neo clamped her mouth shut. She might have been OK with giving the blonde a blowjob...if it didn’t involve her being manhandled like this! And  _ of course, _ she didn’t have her parasol handy to stab a bitch with... Eventually, she figured it really would be over quicker if she just went along with things for a bit, so she pat the blonde’s hips to get her attention. She then opened her mouth up and pointed to it, her tongue hanging out of it seductively.

Yang wasted no time in shoving her meat log directly down Neo’s throat.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ...I figured you’d be pretty tight around my dick, but this is better than I was expecting!~” Yang exclaimed, seemingly unconcerned with or outright ignoring the choking sounds Neo was making now that she was swallowing 12 inches of cock. “How about you; is my dick everything you thought it’d be?”

“ _ Ghhhhhkk _ !” was the only response Neo was able to give, her eyes wide in abject shock from having so much cock forced in her mouth at once.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.~” With that the blonde started pumping her hips, groaning in pleasure as her dick rubbed against the walls of Neo’s throat, the sound of “ghlk, ghlk, ghlk!” echoing on the linoleum. “Yeah...fuck, that feels nice...~”

Neo, for her part, was having a decidedly  _ less _ enjoyable time right now than the blonde was. With the giant schmeater lodged down her throat, she had to resort to breathing from her nose, what with how it felt like the dick she was swallowing was taking up every last bit of space down her throat and then some, which did little to suppress her gag reflex. The way Yang was grabbing onto her head also wasn’t the most comfortable, but at least she wasn’t pulling her hair while the blonde used her esophagus as an onahole. 

She tried to pull away, but Yang’s grip was firm; she clearly wasn’t going anywhere until the blonde was finished.

Her tongue had been smashed into the bottom of her mouth, though the taste of the blonde’s dick was the farthest thing from her mind: breathing was the higher priority right now.

“ _ Hah...hah...hah..., _ ” Yang panted, having found a good rhythm as she throat fucked Neo, “hah... _ god _ , you feel so good...!~” 

Neither girl was particularly concerned with keeping track of time, but to Neo it felt like an hour had passed before Yang suddenly upped her tempo, smashing Neo’s mouth against her hips with every thrust. Her cock seemed to swell even more.

“Oh yeah...hah... _ fuck, I’m going cum _ ...!”

Neo’s eyes went wide, dreading what was about to happen. Her only consolation, however small it may be, was that she probably wouldn’t have to taste too much of the blonde’s spunk given how far past her tongue her cock reached.

Yang gave a couple more forceful thrusts before finally holding Neo’s head right against her crotch, her dick vibrating as cum was pumped through the foot long shaft almost directly into Neo’s stomach. Yang let out an almost bestial groan as she came.

And came...

And came...

And came some more, showing little sign of stopping. By now Neo had redoubled her effort to pull herself off Yang’s cock as she felt her stomach fill with the blonde’s semen, but it was still a vain effort; Yang clearly beat her out in terms of brute strength, and she was intent on keeping the tiny girl in place until she was finished.

Two full minutes later Yang finally let Neo’s head go, pulling the cock from the mute girl’s throat in one swift motion, leaving a few strings of cum dripping from her lips. “ _ Fuck yeah _ ...that hit the spot...~” 

The moment her mouth was free of the monster dong Neo began coughing, trying to catch her breath after just working at half capacity. Cum and saliva spattered into the floor with every cough, leaving a slightly salty taste in her mouth. After a moment she also noticed that she was looking a little pudgier than she used to, thanks to the gallon or two of semen now making its home in her belly.

“Welp,” Yang said, “that was a good warmup.” She cracked her knuckles. “ _ Now we can get the real fun started _ !~”

Neo didn’t like the sound of that, and when she looked up she was once again treated with Yang’s massive cock, though this time it somehow looked even bigger than before, practically a full yard in length and twice as girth as it was previously. Yang’s eyes had also changed color from lilac to red, and her golden locks now glowed brightly with a light of their own.

The mute girl frantically shook her head.

“ _ Oh, we’re doing this! _ ”

Neo was once again manhandled by the blonde, though this time Yang grabbed onto her hips, angling her rear end into the air. Then she let her cock rest on the smacked girl’s ass, rubbing it back and forth for a second. “I’m  _ really _ gonna fucking enjoy this...,~” she said, licking her lips.

Then she pulled her hips back before burying her cock right up Neo’s asshole all at once, spearing right through the diminutive girl’s body until the crown jutted out of her mouth. There was a very noticeable bulge running up Neo’s front, pushing her breasts and her already swollen stomach out even further. “Ghhh... _ ghhhhhhhk _ ...!” she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. She was not prepared to be skewered like this, her arms and legs hanging limp, twitching a bit as her body tried to process the shock of becoming a human shishkebab.

“There we go...!” Yang groaned, “Hope you’re comfy, cuz you’re in for quite a ride.~” 

“ _ Ghhhhhllk _ !”

“Awesome.~”

Yang once again bucked her hips, this time bodily lurching Neo along with her cock, the blonde grunting each time she thrust. She thought Neo was tight before, but now that she had her Semblance on and her dick was twice as large the feeling of it sliding through her makeshift cock cozy was at least ten times better than it had been just a minute ago. And she had to admit, watching the tiny girl’s cum filled belly slosh around as she became a human shish-kebab was kind of sexy.

“C’mon now, don’t be shy; you can make some noise if you want! What’s the matter,” she asked, “ _ cock _ got your tongue?~”

“Ghlk, ghlk, ghlk!” was Neo’s only response, considering the massive cock that was stretching her jaw to its absolute limit.

Neo was currently fighting to stay conscious. She was no stranger to a good cock, but she wouldn’t identify as a size queen if asked, and she  _ certainly _ hadn’t taken something as massive as this before, let alone taking it all the way up her ass. She could actually feel her organs getting smooshed around to try and make room for the blonde’s gigantic cock. This was, without a doubt, the singular most uncomfortable experience in her entire life. 

“Bet you wish your boyfriend’s package was half as impressive as mine, huh?~” Yang taunted.

If Neo had the presence of mind to roll her eyes at the remark, she would have; she didn’t have a boyfriend, not like Blondie would have known that...

“Mark my words...you’ll come crawling back to me for more once I’m done,~” the blonde grunted, grabbing Neo’s arms and lifting her into the air. “Alright...where’s a good mirror...?” After a quick search, she found one just past the lockers, right next to the shower stalls. Every step she took getting over there sent a jolt through Neo’s entire body, just enough to keep the tiny girl aware of her predicament. 

“Take a good look, cock cozy,” Yang instructed once she reached the mirror, “I doubt you’ve ever looked better.~” She let Neo’s arms go a little, letting her cock fall forward just enough so Neo could see the mirror without needing to move her head. 

Neo’s moan of displeasure was muffled by the genitalia currently filling up her esophagus, but she felt the message was conveyed all the same.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your break, cuz it’s not much more  _ Xiao-Long _ now!” Yang’s thrusts began again in earnest, this time being even more forceful than they were before. In fact, if Neo’s oral cavity wasn’t completely stuffed with cock then she felt that she would have thrown up from the violent motions.

And just when it felt like this experience would go on forever, she once again felt the gargantuan cock inside her vibrate, same as it had before the last time the blonde came. It started down by her ass at first, slowly making its way up the rest of the cock with each new thrust Yang made, going past her stomach, her lungs, until it made its way to her throat and finally shooting out of the crown sticking out of her mouth. The viscous, milky white fluids splashed onto the mirror, dripping down in large globs with each rope that landed on it; after a minute the spurts of cum started to weaken, though there was already a small lake of the stuff pooled under the mirror.

Soon after she stopped ejaculating Yang’s Semblance wore off and her cock began to shrink back to its normal (though still impressive) size, Neo sliding off and landing face-first in the pool of cum the blonde had provided.

“Hah...,” Yang panted, “...that was...pretty damn good.~” She stared down at the diminutive girl on the floor, Neo’s asshole still gaping from the ride she just went on, “Not gonna lie, I had my doubts for a second or two at the beginning, but it looks like I was worrying for nothing, huh?”

Neo’s only response was a gurgling sound from trying to breathe through the cum she was laying in.

“Anyway, I think that about covers our bet.” She turned around and headed for the entrance, waving back to the tiny girl as she left. “If you ever wanna go again, you know where to find me.~”

Yang was already long gone by the time Neo regained enough strength to flip her the bird.

_ fin _ .


	7. Piercing Achilles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha invite Cinder Fall to a night of carnal pleasure, though the evil woman is in for quite a surprise when things start to get hot.
> 
> Contains: all the way through, blowjob, threesome (MFF), anilingus, light bondage

_ “Hello again!~” _ Pyrrha Nikos’ melodious voice sang out as she approached Cinder Fall, the new transfer student from Haven Academy; the dark-haired girl was just packing up her books after one of Professor Port’s long-winded tall tales that he liked to tell in place of lessons, “Sorry to bother you, but do you have a minute?”

Cinder looked up, putting on her most pleasant [fake] smile. “Not at all, Miss Nikos.” She gestured to the empty seat next to her. “I’m not so busy I can’t spare a few minutes for someone as illustrious as yourself.”

“Oh, I’m not  _ that _ special...,” Pyrrha blushed as she sat down, “But never mind that. I was actually wondering if you’d like to join my partner and me for some... _ special activities _ we were planning on doing?”

“What kind of activities?” Cinder asked. 

“Something that we can’t really do by ourselves.” The light blush returned to the Invincible Girl’s face. “Our other teammates are doing their own thing, and, well...neither of us really know that many other people here personally.”

“...you’re partnered with that scraggly blonde boy, aren’t you?” Cinder recalled, raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware he was into...‘activities’ like this.” She had to fight not to sound smug about that.

“I don’t think he was either until recently. Anyway, it’ll just be the three of us, in case you’re wondering. We’d be  _ very _ grateful if you say yes.”

Cinder rubbed her chin, mulling the offer over. On one hand, associating with some fourth-rate Huntsman student served no purpose to her plans. She had criminals to keep in line, terrorists to manipulate, and her own lackeys to coordinate, not to mention trying to find where the other half of her Maiden powers were hidden. Frankly, she was swamped.

But on the other hand, it had been  _ quite _ some time since she’d let anyone other than her right hand pleasure her, and it  _ would _ help sell her cover here at Beacon if she seemed to be involved with some of its students. Plus, how many people could reliably claim they did the Invincible Girl?

“Before I give my answer,” she said, “exactly what type of evening are you two planning?”

Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, clearly hesitant to give an answer in a public setting. “Well...”

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

The next day Cinder stood outside the dorm of Team JNPR, still wearing her Haven Academy uniform. She’d been informed yesterday that Pyrrha and her partner would still need a bit of time to get things ready for what they had planned (though she neglected to go into too much detail on the matter), so it would take place the following evening.

She elected to be fashionably early, arriving a few minutes before the specified time.

Well, let’s see what I’m working with, she thought, giving a sharp rap on the door. 

_ “Just a second!” _ Came from inside, the lock clicking open a moment later as Pyrrha opened the door. Unlike during the day, her hair was hanging loose, reaching all the way to her butt, and instead of her uniform or her combat attire, she wore a silk robe that only just went past her waist, allowing for the bare minimum of modesty. “ _ Hello again _ , Miss Fall!~” she chirped, stopping to the side, “Please, come in.” Cinder nodded and stepping over the threshold. “Jaune will be out in a minute; he’s just finishing up his shower.”

“That’s fine,” she said, making her way over to one of the requisite four beds these rooms had, “This will give us girls a chance to... _ better acquaint _ ourselves?~” 

“Yes, I’m sure it will...~” Once the door was locked again Pyrrha undid the sash around her waist, shrugging the robe onto the floor. Unsurprisingly, the Mistrali girl was completely naked underneath, her toned body even more apparent now that there weren’t any clothes obstructive the view, her tits nice and firm looking. “I won’t lie...I was hoping for a bit of foreplay before we start things in earnest.~” 

Cinder beckoned the nude girl to approach, “Then why don’t we get started? I’m sure- Jaune, was it? -will appreciate the show.~” 

“Oh, I’m sure he will.~” Pyrrha practically struts over to the bed, her shapely hips swaying from side to side with each step. When she reached the bed where Cinder sat she leaned forward, crawling on top. “...don’t you think you’re a bit overdressed for what we’re about to do?~” she asked. 

“Possibly...why don’t you help me with that?~” Cinder pivoted around to face Pyrrha, holding one of her stocking-clad legs seductively out to her, wiggling her foot a bit for emphasis.

“My pleasure.~” Pyrrha gently grabbed hold of the proffered leg, taking a moment to run her tongue all the way from Cinder’s ankle to her knee. Then, keeping her bedroom eyes looked with Cinder’s, she slid the young woman’s shoe off, tossing it onto the floor. Once that was done she took the hem of Cinder’s stocking and started peeling it off, occasionally planting kisses down her leg until she reached her foot. She then repeated the process on the transfer student’s other leg, this time lightly sucking on her toes once they were freed from their cloth prison.

Cinder had to admit, Pyrrha certainly knew her stuff; pretty much every one of her switches was being flipped with this submissive display that she couldn’t help from being aroused. Pyrrha’s gently humming as she sucked on her toes was like music to her ears, and she could already feel her womanhood start to burn a little in want for more.

While the other girl was occupied she set about removing the rest of her uniform, every now and then giving a soft moan of satisfaction so Pyrrha could feel she was doing good. (Which she was.~) Her blazer was easy enough, having only a few buttons that kept it done up. Her blouse underneath took a bit longer, though that was just because Cinder wanted to savor the show she was getting. Finally, a quick snapped unclasped her bra, which she teasingly tugged off her shoulders before it too joined her other garments. She lifted her hips a bit to wriggle out of her skirt, kicking it off her free leg onto the floor.

“Take care of this,~” she commanded, pulling her foot from Pyrrha’s soft lips and spreading her legs open, making sure to keep her hips slightly elevated.

Cinder couldn’t help but grin as Pyrrha licked her lips when she saw what the half Maiden wanted, humming in delight once her panties had been tossed aside.

“Mm...good girl.~” She sat back up and guided Pyrrha’s face up so it was level with hers before slowly pushing her tongue past the other girl’s lips and into her mouth. Pyrrha eagerly reciprocated, her tongue wrestling with Cinder’s in a sensual, erotic dance.

After a few minutes, they both pulled apart, their breathing heavy from their brief make-out session.

A cough came from across the room, and both girls turned to see Jaune Arc standing in the bathroom doorway, also going au natural. “Should I, uh...should I give you two a minute?”

“That won’t be necessary.” Pyrrha hopped off the bed and went to stand next to the scraggly-looking young man, taking his hand in hers as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. “We were just passing the time until you were finished.” She then ran her fingers up his already stiff cock, “...or just getting started, it seems.~” She turned back to Cinder. “I doubt we’ll be using the beds much tonight.”

“Really...” Cinder practically glided to her feet, walking over to the two lovers. “Do I get to know why I was invited now?”

Jaune rubbed the back of his scalp sheepishly. “It’s...a bit hard to explain, but...well...”

“He wanted to try some bondage play, and I wanted to try a threesome, so we compromised,” Pyrrha stepped in. 

“Yeah,  _ that _ .”

“I see...” Cinder folded her arms beneath her own ample bust. “And what part would I play in this?”

“Just follow my lead,” Pyrrha said, kneeling down in front of Jaune. She then dragged her tongue up Jaune’s nine-inch shaft, humming pleasantly. Once she reached the tip she gave it a quick peck, then used her hand to stroke it, keeping a slow, even rhythm. “I  _ guarantee _ you’ll enjoy this.~” 

Cinder normally didn’t care to be on the giving end of blowjobs; most men didn’t care for their dicks properly, and cum always tasted sour to her. That said, she had a cover to maintain, and the sapphic make-out from before still left her a little hot and bothered.

If this meant getting reciprocated sooner, she’d bite the bullet.

She reluctantly knelt next to Pyrrha, finally catching a whiff of Jaune’s (not unimpressive, she had to admit) cock. A hint of soap wafted from it- that made sense since he’d apparently just stepped out of the shower- along with a musky smell she couldn’t quite place. It was...strangely alluring, somehow...it knower at her curiosity, compelling her to investigate further.

Scooting a bit closer to the redhead, she leaned forward and placed her lips on the boy’s phallus. Her breathing suddenly got heavier, and she felt the cock twitch with each breath she exhaled. 

“Go ahead,” Pyrrha urged, now rubbing her finger over the crown, “give it a taste.~”

Against her better judgment, Cinder went along with the suggestion and gave the cock a slow lick, savoring the taste.

Then she gave it another lick.

Then ran her tongue up the shaft.

She heard Pyrrha giggle next to her before adding her own tongue to the mix, licking in rhythm with Cinder so that one of their tongues was always working Jaune’s shaft.

“ _ Mmmmmmmng _ ...,” Jaune groaned. “This feels...incredible...!”

_ It should _ , Cinder thought to herself,  _ I’m not some clumsy virgin schoolgirl, after all...~ _

“Hah... _ oh god, I’m gonna _ ...!”

Cinder chuckled.  _ This is probably the best thing he’s ever had happen to him in his pathetic life... _

However, before he could shoot his load, Pyrrha pushed her away from her ministrations, pulling back herself. “Why don’t we move out of the doorway? We’re going to need a bit more space for what we have planned tonight,” she explained.

“Yeah...good point.” If Jaune’s cock looked rigid before, now it looked positively solid, save for the odd twitch it made.

“If you insist...” Cinder followed her hosts back to the center of the room, following their leads as they both knelt down. 

Pyrrha ushered her toward the blonde student. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself, so have some fun; there’s something I need to do real quick.” 

Cinder once again focused on the delicious-looking cock before her. Her pussy was actually starting to ache now, and she couldn’t help but think how amazing such a beast would feel inside her.

First, though, she wanted to have a proper taste of his meaty popsicle, and possibly the cream filling within. Using one hand to brush her hair behind her ear she wrapped her lips around the thick, savory (and also somewhat sweet?) cock, and started bobbing her head back and forth. While she did that, she used her other hand to rub her moist folds, intent on getting some enjoyment out of this whole deal herself. It was the strangest thing, but the more she sucked on yet young Huntsman’s cock, the less she was revolted by it. 

“ _ Gluck, gluck, gluck _ ,” she went, intent on milking the seed from his very balls, and she wasn’t intent on being denied her reward for her efforts any time soon!

“Hah...you know, Cinder...,” he said after a while, “as much as I’d love for you to keep going like this...you need to stop for a second...”

She elected to ignore his protest...at least until he grabbed onto her scalp and pulled his hips back, popping his  _ oh _ so delicious cock out of her mouth; there were a few strands of saliva connecting it to her lips. “H-hey! You can’t just-!”

Her own protest died an instant death the moment she tried to pull him back towards her; somehow, without her knowledge, her wrists and ankles had been buckled to the floor with soft leather straps, trapping her on her hands and knees.

“...what’s the meaning of this?” she demanded. If she’d paid actual Lien for any of this, she’d have demanded a refund.

Pyrrha chuckled from behind the half Maiden. “I suppose this would be the main event of the night,” she explained. “If you enjoyed yourself before, then I promise you that what’s coming next will be  _ utterly unforgettable _ .~”

“Are you all set, Pyr?” Cinder craned her neck as Jaune circled behind her, intent on finding out what those two were up to. When she saw was that Pyrrha Nikos was also on her hands and knees, the red-haired girl’s wrists chained to her own ankle bindings in such a way that her face was practically smashed against her ass, yet the girl actually seemed delighted to be in this position.

“I am.~” 

“Great! Just give me a minute to get to you.”

Cinder gave him her fiercest glare when he walked back in front of her, growling. “I demand that you release me this instant!”

“Oh, don’t worry...this won’t take too long.”

He then shoved his cock into her mouth again, though this time it felt like the whole thing filled her entire esophagus with just the first thrust. It was impossible for her to tell, but it certainly felt like she couldn’t breathe through her mouth right now, and any protests she might have wanted to shout at the young couple were blocked by the monstrous cock going down her gullet.

_ “Mllhhhhhhhk!!! _ ” she tried to shout, it was ignored as Jaune started pumping his meat down her throat.

“And this isn’t even the best part,” Pyrrha said, “Just relax and enjoy the feeling of being a human cock sleeve.~” Then Cinder felt the Invincible Girl’s tongue run up her taint before stopping at her asshole, swirling around it a couple of times before workings its way inside to give her a rim job. 

It probably would have felt nice if not for the scraggly boy’s balls slamming into her chin, and that wasn’t even the worst of it; while his cock had certainly been large before, she’d still managed to wrap her lips around its girth with little issue.

Now though, for some reason, it felt like her jaw needed to stretch out just to let it slide back and forth. Not to mention the deepthroating she was forced to perform felt like it was actually stretching her throat out more than it was supposed to be able to, and reach farther than the half Maiden assumed was humanly possible.

...and what was that thumping feeling in her chest? 

“Alright... _ hah _ ... **_I think it’s time for the big push_ ** ...” Jaune announced, his thrusts slowing down in tempo slightly. His moaned suddenly became deeper, and Cinder could feel his cock begin to ripple and expand even more. 

It...felt like it was traveling through her entire body now! Soon she felt something pressing against her the inside of her asshole, pushing Pyrrha’s tongue out before squeezing through her sphincter itself.

“Keep going, Jaune,” the red-haired girl urged, “you can get it longer than that.~” Then pleasant humming came from behind Cinder, the woman only able to imagine her hostess had begun to suck off the head of the cock currently impaling her. Not that she particularly cared what Pyrrha was doing all that much, she had larger problems to deal with.

After another minute Jaune began thrusting again; the feeling of cock scraping all the way through her insides was something she never thought she’d experience in her life, yet low and behold, here she was, trapped with an inhumanly large dick spearing her mouth-to-ass. With every thrust, he made Cinder could feel Pyrrha’s equally stretched-out lips slamming against the rim of her asshole. It also didn’t help matters that she was still horny from before and despite one of her pleasure centers being constantly stimulated it did nothing for her still aching pushy. Now the noises Pyrrha was making sounded closer to her own at the moment, and she’d go to her grave before she admitted that they turned her on even more.

She was starting to feel a little bit faint from only having one avenue to breathe from open to her...

Jaune’s voice was also a hit concerning, now sounding somewhat gurgly with each moan and grunt he let out while spearing both her and his girlfriend with his giant dick.  **_“Hah...hah...hah...!”_ ** It reminded her of what some of Salem’s lesser successes creating new Grimm sounded like...but the parasite in her right arm wasn’t reacting any differently to him than it did most other humans or Faunus, so whatever was different about him likely wasn’t related to the Creatures of Darkness.

Eventually, she felt his cock start to vibrate, beginning at the base and slowly traveling down the impossible length of his shaft. It was yet another sensation Cinder never imagined herself experiencing, causing her to try and ineffectually moan around the meat log stuffed through her body. All that came out, however, was a severely muffled “ _ Mmmmmmmmm...! _ ”. About ten seconds later she heard something wet splatter on the floor behind her, repeating in a slow staccato every couple of seconds. 

When the vibrations (and the splattering noises) stopped she was finally allowed her own release, spraying out her juices all over Pyrrha’s chin, which had been pressing against her cunt since the other girl had joined in on the human shish-kebab. Thankfully, she also felt the massive cock start to retract, first allowing Pyrrha’s voice to once again be heard as the girl slumped to the floor, then popping through her ass, traveling past her stomach, back up her throat, and finally leaving her now sore mouth as Jaune pulled back, leaving a string of his cum dangling from her lips as she followed Pyrrha’s suit and crumpled to the floor now that she was free of her spit roast.

Her entire body felt like she’s just spent hours running or fighting or doing some type of heavy activity. Her limbs felt like jelly, so even if she wanted to move (and wasn’t bound to the floor) she physically couldn’t just yet.

“... _ well _ ,” Pyrrha asked, “how was it?~”

The only response Cinder could make was a weak gurgle and exhausted breaths.

“This was her first time doing this, Pyr,” Jaune reminded her, walking around to help undo the bindings, “you weren’t much better when you first got impaled, remember?”

“True...” They smooched. “...by the way...I had  _ another _ idea we could try...if you’re still up for it...?”

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Cinder ended up falling asleep right there on the floor before whatever the red graded girl was planning happened, waking around 11 o’clock the next morning to a nite from them that read “feel free to use the shower, we’ll let the teachers know you’ll be indisposed today”. Once she determined that standing was possible she immediately took them up on their offer, showering off before heading back to her own Team’s room.

When Mercury and Emerald arrived later that day and saw her face down on her bed, all she said when asked what happened to her was “There’s something  _ worse _ than the Grimm out there...”

_ fin. _


End file.
